For years, the treadmill has been one of the most familiar and frequently used pieces of cardiovascular equipment in the gym, physical therapy and sports training facilities worldwide. Running or walking on treadmills is one of the most, if not the most, popular form of cardiovascular workout. While it is an excellent way to lose weight and get in great cardiovascular shape, it is quite monotonous, exercises only a few muscle groups and does nothing to improve an exerciser's dexterity and coordination. For many competitive sports, dexterity, agility and stamina are equally important for amateur and professional athletes alike, and exercising on a treadmill simply does not address improving these characteristics of the exerciser in a systematic manner.
In view of the many shortcomings with the current utilization of treadmills in terms of insufficient muscle volume utilization, monotonous routines, and inadequate dexterity training, a need has arisen to provide an exercise method and routine which overcomes the disadvantages with the prior art systems noted above. In response to this need, the present invention provides a fitness method that addresses these shortcomings in a novel manner.